Evaluate the following expression when $a = 8$ and $b = 2$. $8$ $a$ $ + 8$ $b$ $ + 3$
Answer: Substitute $8$ for ${a}$ and $2$ for ${b}$ $ = 8{(8)} + 8{(2)} + 3 $ $ = 64 + 16 + 3 $ $ = 83$